when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanc/White Heart
"For Blanc, or White Heart, she would help out Mela Lee, IF, Megan Shipman, Silica/Keiko Ayano, Minori Kusheida, Madoka Kaname and Rie Tanaka hunt down Luna Loud for doing all these diabolical stuff in the Yucatan Peninsula. If I were her, well, I might need to drop any enemy unit two at a time, even if she's got the right moment to stop the USRAC's evil deeds." --Su Ji-Hoon, Winds of War Blanc (ブラン, Buran), also known as White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaito Hāto), is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. She represents Nintendo home consoles which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Her source of distress comes from her lack of knowledge of how to act around her young twin sisters, Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. While she does enjoy writing, she is considered to be terrible at it by everyone other than herself. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Blanc/White Heart is one of the Grand Alliance people that goes up against Lena Loud alongside Mela Lee, IF, Megan Shipman, Silica/Keiko Ayano, Minori Kusheida, Madoka Kaname and Rie Tanaka. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Next White Appearance Personality Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Females Category:Writers Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests